


Happy Birthday Ian

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [60]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottoming from the Top, Boys Kissing, Gallavich, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ian's birthday and he has a surprise party at his place (the on he shares with Mickey) and when it's over Mickey gives him his <i>real</i> present. This one also explains how to lube got in between the couch cushions from this fic: [<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1362319">x</a>]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Ian

**_based on a previous fic:_** [[x](http://bekka18chaos.tumblr.com/post/80587772595/ian-and-mickey-are-fighting-and-iabn-says-well-why)]

fyi this will be smutty ;)

It’s not every day a kid turns 20, but Ian didn’t expect much of a fuss. He and Mickey had moved into their own place a few months earlier, he’d spent the day with Fiona because she insisted they do _something_ for his birthday.

So he had the whole day with his sister and he was going home to a fridge full of beer and a night with his boyfriend. It couldn’t be better.

Fiona wouldn’t let him leave though, not until he had seen all the drawings that Liam had done for him at school. It was strange but it was one of those things that he liked. What he would have loved to have seen was the look on the teachers face at the pictures of Ian and Mickey holding hands.

He wasn’t sure where he had ever seen them doing that before, but it was sweet all the same. It started to get late and Fiona offered to drop him home, he said he could walk, it wasn’t too far but she wouldn’t let him.

"You know I’ve been walking around this neighbourhood alone since I was about eight, right?" He said as he climbed into the car.

"Learn to take the things you get offered."

"Okay, I’ll remember to take that in." He chuckled.

They drove the short distance back to the small place, still on the South Side, and when they arrived Liam wanted to see Mickey. Ian just laughed because Liam was the only one of his siblings who Mickey more than tolerated. Maybe it was because he was too small to be smart-mouthed to, maybe he actually kind of liked the kid.

They headed up the porch steps and Ian opened the door to a roomful of people who all shouted ‘happy birthday’ upon seeing him. He just sort of stood there for a moment before Debbie was running over to hug him.

"Happy birthday Ian!" She said, squeezing him tight.

"Holy crap Debs, what is this?" He asked.

"Don’t you know a fucking party when you see one?" Debbie let him go as Mickey walked over to him with a smug grin. "Jesus, just say thank you."

"Am I to understand that you planned me a surprise party?" Ian said and Mickey just scoffed.

"Fuck off, you really think I’d plan this thing? I just gave em the house."

Debbie leaned in to whisper in his ear. “It was his idea, I just put it all together.” She smiled.

Mickey handed him a beer and Fiona kissed his head before calling out for the music.

He made his way around, seeing everyone. Lip and Carl, Kev and V, a couple guys from the neighborhood and even some of his new friends from the club. He had a feeling Frank was mulling about somewhere but he was the last person Ian was thinking about right at that point.

After a while he went to find Mickey who was hiding out in the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around his waist from behind and pulled him tight against him.

"Hey, hey! What's with the death grip?"

"Thank you," he said, leaving a kiss behind his ear which Mickey wiped away.

"Yeah, yeah, you can thank me later. Why don't you go and get drunk with the rest of your crazy fuckin' family?" he smiled and Ian spun him around, kissing him hard.

"Already on it," he grinned.

He didn't see Mickey much for most of the night, he figured he was probably avoiding most of the people as always. He knew he'd be there when everyone was gone though, one of the perks of finally living with your boyfriend.

Ian was quite out of it by the time one am rolled around and they had finally managed to kick Frank to the curb. Now it was just the two of them.

"Didn't know you had it in you Mick," Ian teased as he collapsed back onto the couch.

"You keep saying that, and I keep tellin' you that all I did was say we should have a fucking party and then your sister started going on and on about a surprise and all that shit," he said.

"Oh yeah? Well if you did nothing then where's my fucking gift?" Ian said with a laugh.

"You're an obnoxious prick when you drink, you know that?" he said.

"Me? No..."

Mickey tossed him a package wrapped in brown paper and Ian sat up with a grin, tearing into it quickly. It was a leather bound journal, quite a few pages and Mickey stood staring at him from one end of the couch with his arms folded. He looked a little unsure of himself.

"You're always writing shit down, at least now you got somewhere to keep all that shit rather than leaving pages fucking everywhere," he said.

"It's perfect, you got a pen?"

"You're not writing in it now."

"Why not?"

"Got other plans," Mickey said, snatching it from him and tossing it into one of the armchairs before leaning in to kiss him.

Ian seemed a little unprepared but soon his hands were reaching out for Mickey, pulling him down onto the couch beside him. Mickey's hands were already untucking Ian's shirt and his fingers were clumsily attending to his buttons.

Ian pulled back to pull his shirt off and tear at Mickey's clothing. Mickey grabbed him by the wrist cocking an eyebrow and doing it slowly himself. Ian ran his tongue along his bottom lip as he watched and Mickey stood up to pull his belt out of its loops and unbutton his jeans.

He smirked down at Ian who eyed him hungrily and reached out to pull him a little closer, watching the way he tightened his stomach muscles as he slowly pulled down his jeans.

"You gonna give me a show Mick?" Ian drawled.

"You wish Gallagher," he said with a smirk. "I'll fuck you 'til you can't think straight though."

Ian hummed appreciatively in response, putting his hands on Mickey's bare waist and leaning in to lick the taut muscle. Mickey grinned and pushed him down so he was leaning against the back of the couch.

"Here, hold this would you?" Mickey said, pulling a strip of condoms and a bottle of lube out of his jeans pocket and kicking them off his ankles.

Ian laughed, taking them off his hands. "Tell me you didn't have them in there all night?"

"No, I didn't have them in there all night, you would have fucking noticed," he said.

"Probably, so I guess you planned this part of the night then?"

"Would you stop askin' stupid questions and take off your fuckin' clothes?" Mickey said.

Ian grinned and quickly began stripping himself down to just his boxers but Mickey cocked an eyebrow. "Them too," he said.

"Oh come on, that's not fair," Ian bit his lip and reached out to flick the band of Mickey's underwear.

"Off," Mickey growled and Ian kept his eye's locked with his boyfriend's as he lifted his hips to pull them down and kick them away.

His dick was already hard and he spread his knees apart a little and put his hands behind his head. "Better?"

"Stupid question," Mickey said, raking his eyes over the sight before him and he knew that Ian could see the bulge in the thin fabric that covered him.

He dropped to his knees, rubbing his palms up and down Ian's thighs and leaning in to give his toned pale skin a gentle nip. Ian flinched a little but his hand was already preparing to tangle in Mickey's hair. He grinned up at him as he trailed his tongue along the inside of his thigh until he was mouthing at Ian's balls and licking the underside of his dick.

Ian closed his eyes, his tongue wetting his lips as Mickey's slowly worked up to the head of his cock and lapped at his slit. He tightened his grip in his hair and pulled him down a little which just made Mickey chuckle.

"That what you want, huh?" he asked with a grin before taking him between his lips and swallowing him down.

" _Oh fuck!_ How are you so good at that?" Ian asked and Mickey just rolled his eyes and hollowed out his cheeks.

He knew he couldn't keep this up for long or Ian would be coming down his throat instead of in his ass where he had planned. God knows he could come in seconds when he was drunk.

He bucked his hips and Mickey shoved them down, holding them still before pulling off him and grinning while he panted, wiping the corner of his mouth with his hand.

"Alright Gallagher now you gotta do some work instead of just sitting around on your ass..." Mickey said, reaching under him, his hands gripping his perfect ass and pulling him closer to him.

Ian's mouth came crashing down against him, his tongue searching his lips and tasting Mickey's mouth with a long contented groan.

"Thought you'd never ask..." he moaned against his lips.

Mickey smirked, "I'm not askin'."

Ian laughed, grabbing him roughly by the arm and lifting him up onto the couch, slamming his elbow into the side of the couch as he did.

Mickey yelled and then just started laughing, "you're not as coordinated when you're drunk you know."

"Shut up and get naked."

He pulled his boxers down and threw them away, making Mickey roll his eyes with a smile. Ian hummed at the sight of him splayed out under him and slapped him on the thigh.

"Roll over," he said and Mickey did, resting his forearms on the side of the couch. "I ever tell you how much I love your ass?"

He put his thumb in his mouth and ran it along his tongue a few times before rubbing it over Mickey's tight hole, making him push back a little. He circled it a few times and made Mickey bite his lip before leaning in and replacing his thumb with his tongue.

Mickey's arms shook and he took a sharp intake of breath while Ian ran his tongue flat against him and dragged it over the sensitive ring of muscle. He flicked the tip of his tongue and teased him open enough that he could slip a finger in alongside his tongue and found the spot that had Mickey whimpering and shuddering with every touch.

"Hey, get that bottle and stop going so hard or this is gonna end before it even starts," he said, pulling away reluctantly.

Ian rolled his eyes but did as he said, pouring some of it out and slicking up two fingers before sliding them into Mickey who was waiting not so patiently. He angled his fingers up and scissored them slowly until Mickey pulled away.

He spun around and shoved Ian against the couch again, sitting him back and straddling his hips, reaching over to tear one of the condoms off the strip and ripping the pack open with his teeth. Ian was just sitting there watching him, drinking in the sight of Mickey with his hair askew and his eyes hungry.

He grabbed him by the back of the neck and Mickey leaned in to kiss him while his hand rolled the condom on, squeezing just enough and making Ian let out a breathy moan against Mickey's mouth.

He was about to flip Mickey onto his back but Mickey was too quick, crawling further into his lap and lining himself up against the tip of Ian's dick and Ian was throwing his head back before Mickey had even started to lower himself down.

He did it slowly, his heat engulfing Ian and making him cry out, holding tight to Mickey's sides so he would resist the urge to buck up into him before he was ready for it.

He let himself adjust just enough before he was rolling his hips with one hand tightly holding onto Ian's shoulder. Ian's nails were digging into his hips and when Mickey started whispering things like 'come on Gallagher' in a low throaty voice he began thrusting his hips up and into him quickly.

" _Shit Mickey you feel amazing..._ " he panted.

Mickey smirked and leant back a little to make the angle better. Ian was groaning louder now, his thrusts slowing to hard purposeful strokes that made Mickey's head spin with every hit to his prostate.

"Don't stop..." Mickey breathed as he felt himself nearing his climax.

"I'm close Mick, I'm so close..."

Mickey's eyes rolled back in his head as Ian drove himself harder into him and with a few more rolls of his hips he could feel Ian unraveling beneath him. He reached between them to jerk his own cock once, twice... three times before his movements stilled, becoming erratic and nonrhythmic as he came over Ian's stomach and chest.

Ian had a stream of profanities falling from his lips now and pumped his hips again and again until his body was quaking with the aftershocks of his orgasm and he felt like someone had just sent wave after wave of electricity coursing through him.

"Now that... is a birthday fuck," he said laughing and Mickey climbed off to sit by his side, chest heaving.

"Not your birthday anymore," he said.

"So does that mean that's all I'm getting?" Ian asked.

"Fuckin' smart-ass," Mickey said.

"Hey where'd the fucking lube go?"

"Probably between the couch cushions," Mickey laughed. "I'm sure we'll find it when we need it."

Ian laughed and looked over at him, reaching his hand out to stroke Mickey's sweaty face and he just closed his eyes at the caress.

"Well that was fun," he grinned.

"When if fucking me ever not fun?" Mickey asked.

"You make a good point," Ian said.

He wanted to tell him that he loved him, to thank him for pulling together a party that he probably didn't want in the first place, but even drunk he knew that 'I love you' would mean a hell of a lot more talking than they needed right now.

"You want to take a shower?" he said instead.

"Give me a minute," Mickey puffed and Ian just grinned.

Sometimes a lack of sleep was worth it.


End file.
